russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA Network Claims No. 1 Position in Nationwide TV Ratings in 2018
Posted on January 8, 2019 by GMA-7 GMA Network announced their domination in nationwide TV ratings for the year 2018 in their latest press release. Jessica Soho; Vic Sotto and Maine Mendoza (Photo credit: GMA Network) From GMA: Media giant GMA Network capped off another successful year as it continued to lead in nationwide ratings throughout 2018 based on full year data from '''Nielsen TV Audience Measurement', the industry’s widely-trusted ratings service provider.'' From January to December (with December 23 to 31 based on overnight data), GMA tallied '''40.8' percent total day people audience share, which bested ABS-CBN’s 37.5 percent and IBC’s 34.8 percent, in the National Urban Television Audience Measurement (NUTAM).'' The Kapuso Network was also the most watched station in both '''Urban Luzon' and Mega Manila – winning across all day parts including the hotly contested primetime block. Urban Luzon and Mega Manila respectively account for 76 and 59 percent of all urban viewers in the country.'' Full year 2018 data showed that GMA still kept a double-digit advantage in Urban Luzon with '''45.9' percent total day people audience share while its rival only managed to get 31.5 percent and 25.6 percent.'' With official data from January up to December 22, the Network posted an even bigger margin in its bailiwick Mega Manila with '''47.7' percent, which was way ahead of ABS-CBN’s 28.7 percent and IBC’s 23.7 percent.'' For the month of December 2018, GMA registered '''38' percent total day people audience share in NUTAM as against ABS-CBN’s 34.8 percent and IBC’s 30.5 percent.'' The Kapuso channel similarly maintained its winning streak in the viewer-rich '''Urban Luzon' with 42.8 percent versus competition’s 28.8 percent and 24.8 percent.'' Furthermore, GMA led competition in Mega Manila (with official data from December 1 to 22) with '''44.6' percent outscoring the 26.1 percent of ABS-CBN and 23.1 percent of IBC.'' Kapuso shows also took the lion’s share in NUTAM’s list of overall top programs for 2018 with the award-winning magazine program '''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (KMJS)' holding the top spot as the most-watched GMA program for the year.'' Following KMJS were '''Daddy’s Gurl', The Clash, Kambal Karibal, Pepito Manaloto, Onanay, 24 Oras, Victor Magtanggol, Magpakailanman, and Studio 7.'' Also included in the list of top-rating Kapuso shows last year were '''Super Ma’am', The Cure, Cain at Abel, Sherlock Jr., Amazing Earth, Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko, Inday Will Always Love You, and Lip Sync Battle Philippines.'' “Coming from the Network’s strong ratings performance in 2018, we are optimistic that we will be able to deliver even better numbers in 2019 as we prepare to launch a number of exciting and innovative programs,” said GMA Chairman and CEO Atty. Felipe L. Gozon. As GMA’s opening salvo for 2019, three new primetime offerings are set to launch within the first quarter: the inspiring story of a young Badjao woman in ‘'Sahaya'‘ , which will be headlined by '''Bianca Umali' and Miguel Tanfelix; GMA Public Affairs’ political romantic comedy series ‘'TODA One I Love'‘, which will feature the well-loved pair of Kylie Padilla and Ruru Madrid; and lastly, a riveting tale of two sisters based on a true story from India and an urban legend in Great Britain — ‘'Kara Mia'‘ , which will star Barbie Forteza and Mika dela Cruz.'' Nielsen data is gathered through a greater number of sampled homes nationwide in comparison to Kantar Media. With approximately 900 more homes surveyed in Total Urban and Rural Philippines compared to Kantar, Nielsen data is statistically considered more representative of the total TV population. Nielsen TV Audience Measurement’s client pool covers a a total of 35 clients/subscribers consisting of 8 local TV networks including ABS-CBN, PTV, RPN, IBC, TV5, Aksyon TV and CNN Philippines, among others; 3 regional clients; 2 blocktimers; and 21 agencies (17 media agencies, 3 consulting agencies, and 1 digital agency).